The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaillardia×grandiflora and given the cultivar name ‘TNSF’. Gaillardia is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar is a third generation seeding originating from a planned breeding program to create new dwarf Gaillardia. The exact parents are unknown, unreleased, proprietary plants.
Compared to Gaillardia ‘Fanfare’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,892), the new cultivar is more compact and the ray floret color with more yellow orange.
Compared to Gaillardia ‘Frenzy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,943), the new cultivar is more compact and the ray florets are much more yellow orange in color.
Compared to Gaillardia ‘Sun Devil’ (U.S. Plant patent applied for concurrently), the new cultivar has larger inflorescences with ray florets with longer, more prominent tubes and much more yellow orange color.